The Space Between
by PanicAttack757
Summary: It's sixth year for Scorpius and Rose, and a lot will change between them. Sorry for the bad summary, but this is my first attempt at a Rose/Scorpius fic, so please read and review! And rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Space Between**_

_Chapter One. _

Albus Potter was my best friend. I mean, sure he was my cousin and all that, but with such a large family you don't really spend much time with people outside the family, and you find yourself growing close to at least one of them. And for me, that one person was Albus.

I guess it was mostly because we were the same age. So when all our older cousins were going off to Hogwarts, we sort of stuck together. Sure we weren't the youngest ones in the family, but we were at that age where we thought we were older, more mature, and that hanging out with the youngest in the family was uncool and just not an option.

I was afraid that going to Hogwarts would ruin our friendship. I was scared he would find a bunch of new friends, and ditch me for them. I guess I underestimated him, because, yeah, he did make a bunch of friends, but he never did ditch me. I was always his best friend, and he was always my best friend, and I soon realized that nothing could ruin that.

We had been going to Hogwarts for five years, and this year was going to be our sixth. I couldn't wait, even though it was supposed to be a very hard, and important year for me. However I was a prefect, and top in practically every class. So I knew it shouldn't be a problem for me. I was excited, more than afraid of what the year would hold.

Albus and I said goodbye to our families at Platform 9 ¾ and got on the train, along with our many cousins. I can't even remember how many were in Hogwarts at that point, and at the same time some had already finished school, so it wasn't even all of us. Us Weasleys (and Potters, too I guess) are a rather large group, to say the least.

I was in a great mood, excited about going to be a sixth year, and having whole new responsibilities. Albus and I quickly ditched our cousins and were off to the prefects meeting that was always held on the train before arriving at Hogwarts (Albus and I were the sixth year Gryffindor prefects, obviously). But, of course, I had to see someone that had to go and kill my good mood.

"Hey, Weasley." He smirked at me as soon as I entered the compartment. Yup, that's right, Mr. Scorpius Malfoy himself.

"Piss off, Malfoy." I said immediately. It was just habit at that point.

Malfoy put his hand to his heart, pretending to be hurt by my words. "Why must you be so mean, Weasley, I was only trying to be polite. Besides, I just wanted to talk to Albus, here, seeing as I haven't seen him all summer"

"If you wanted to talk to Albus, then why did you say hello to me?" I snapped back at him.

He ignored that comment, and he and Albus proceeded to converse about god only knows what. Yup, that's right, Malfoy is friends with Albus. And, believe me, I know exactly what you're thinking. A Malfoy and a Potter? Friends? Impossible, bizarre, absurd, ludicrous, dare I say just down right crazy? Well yes, you would be right in thinking that, but, unfortunately, it was the truth. They were friends. Best friends, even. I didn't know why, or how, I just knew that that was the way it was.

And the funny thing was that their parents didn't seem to mind so much that they were friends. I mean, sure everyone was a little surprised, but I guess no one wanted to do anything about it. The war was over, and they (well my family, I'm not completely sure about the Malfoy's) didn't want their kids hating each other even though they themselves hated one another. The only thing they really cared about was not having to see each other. Sure the kids could hang out, but only if the parents had no association with each other. A bit funny, in my opinion.

But back to Scorpius Malfoy. Ugh. That's all there really is to say about him. I don't know what Albus sees in him, he's horrible! And for crying out loud, practically his whole family were Death Eaters! I know what you're thinking, I sound prejudice. But I'm not really, I just don't like the fact that his past, or his family's I should say, is filled with nothing but horrible, murdering people.

But I digress. I guess that really has nothing to do with Scorpius as a person, but still, being raised in that kind of family and environment has to have had _some_ effect on the guy. Right?

After Malfoy walked away for a moment, Albus turned to me and said, "You know, Rose, it bugs me that after all these years you still can't seem to get along with Scorpius. I mean, would it kill you to give the guy a chance?"

I looked at him for a moment, as if questioning his sanity. "Yes, Al, I believe it would kill me."

He sighed, and was about to say something else when Malfoy came back over.

Finally the meeting started so the two guys had to stop talking. For once, I could barely pay attention. Usually I'm focused, and attentive, and I always pay attention, no problem. But that day, for some reason I just couldn't concentrate. Maybe it was because I was tired. Maybe because it was just boring. Or maybe it had something to do with the look Scorpius Malfoy was giving me.

He was sitting across from me, and he didn't seem to be paying any attention to the meeting either. He just kept staring at me, and smirking. I was just about ready to jump up and smack that stupid smirk right off the guys face. But what really bothered me was the fact that this was bothering me in the first place. Why did I care? I knew Malfoy was a jerk and was just trying to mess with me, but it still bugged me to no end.

Finally, the meeting ended, and almost as soon as it did Malfoy stood up and sauntered over to where Albus and I were. Before anyone could say anything, I glared at Malfoy, and asked, "What the hell was that all about?"

He continued to smirk, and he said, "I don't know what you're talking about, Weasley."

"Oh, I think you do, Malfoy." I muttered.

"Why does it bother you so much anyway?" He asked, obviously trying to keep the laughter out of his voice.

And it bugged me even more that he asked that. He'd gotten me. Why the hell did I even care at all? What did it matter. So I said, "Because!"

He snorted. "Very intelligent answer, Weasley."

"Guys!" Albus finally said, making both Malfoy and me turn our heads to look at my cousin. "Geez you both need to cool it, seriously."

"He started it." I said, sounding very much like a five year old. "And yes, I do realize how immature I just sounded, Malfoy, so I don't need you pointing it out to me." I added before he could open his mouth. He just laughed silently, making it obvious that that had been what he was going to say.

"Okay, we need to get you two away from each other." Albus said. "Scorpius, I'll talk to you later, okay?"

He nodded. "Sure, Albus." Then he added, "See you around, Rose, darling."

I practically screamed, "Do NOT call me-" But Albus just grabbed my hand and started dragging me away. I was fuming all the way to the compartment Albus forced me into.

"Why do you have to be so mean to him, Rose?" Albus asked, now looking annoyed with me. "He's one of my best friends. I really just wish you two could get along."

"Why don't you try asking him to be a little nicer to me, then things might be different." I said.

"But, Rose, face it. You're usually the one that starts it." I was ready to explode at him. Me? Starting it? He HAD to be kidding. "Like before, he just said hello, and you just told him to piss off."

"Did you _hear_ the way he said it, though?" I pointed out.

"Oh, come on, Rosie, you know that's just the way he is. Hell, he even talks like that to me sometimes, and how long have we been friends?" He said.

"I just don't get why you're even friends with the guy in the first place." I muttered, half hoping he wouldn't hear me.

He tilted his head to the side slightly. "What do you mean?"

I sighed. I'd never honestly told Albus what I thought of Scorpius. I always respected their friendship, and kept my thoughts to myself. But since he asked, I just felt myself ready to spill out all my thought about the guy. "Well, he's a jerk. To me and to everyone else. He was a jerk to you when you guys first met too. And I mean, come on, Al, he's a _Malfoy._" I said as if that explained it all.

"What's that got to do with anything?" He asked seriously.

"Well, you know what his family is. My mum and dad hate them. Your mum and dad hate them. What else is there to say?" I said, exasperated.

He smiled lightly and said, "Did I ever tell you how Scorpius and I became friends?" I shook my head. "Well, you're right. He was a jerk to me when we first met. And I was a jerk to him. Everyone had warned me about the Malfoy family, and especially their son, and told me not to go making friends with him. And well, his family told him the same thing about me and you. And all our family, pretty much. So then one day we were talking... well more like just swapping insults, really, when he said something like, 'It's not like you actually know anything about me.' And so I said, 'I know you're a Malfoy, and that's all I need to know.'"

He paused for a minute, as if remembering. Then he shook his head and continued. "Well, then he said how he hated only being known as a Malfoy, and how he was automatically labeled 'evil.' He said that he wanted to be known for who he was, not for his name or his family. And then I realized I knew exactly how he felt."

I snorted. "How could you know exactly how he felt? You're far from having anyone thinking you're evil."

He nodded. "Yes. But think about it. I'm Harry Potter's son. I've always been treated differently. And sure, it's kind of like that for the rest of my siblings, and even you're family. But let's be honest. I look exactly like my dad, so it's always been at least a little different for me. I mean of course, I'm proud of who I'm related to and all that, but still it's like people expect something from me because of my family. And sometimes I just wish I could be know as my own person, not just as 'Harry Potter's son'."

I completely understood what Albus meant. It was always hard on him. I knew he wanted to make his own name in the world, and that he felt that he would only ever be known for his famous family. So it was finally starting to make sense to me how he and Scorpius had that in common, even if their stories were slightly different.

Albus continued. "So I told all that to Scorpius. And I guess we just kept talking about it. And we both agreed that we would each be our own person. No matter what it took. And well, I guess from that point on we just became really good friends."

As much as I hated to admit it, I was kind of feeling bad for judging Malfoy. And I knew he wasn't "evil" like everyone thought. But that still didn't mean I liked him as a person. Because he still was an arse to me at times.

I sighed and said to Albus, "Yeah, okay, I see what you mean. But still. Even if he doesn't deserve the reputation he has because of his name, he still can me a jerk at times."

"How so?" He said smirking. "Give me one good, solid, reason you think he's a jerk."

"Well..." I said, and I honestly had to think about it for moment. But then something came to me, "Well, you know his reputation with girls. It's disgusting!"

"Ah, so that's what this is about?" Albus said, laughing. "You don't like that he hangs out with other girls because, secretly, you love the guy. Oh, I should have seen this..."

"WHAT?!" I shrieked. "No WAY! Please, Al, I would never touch Scorpius Malfoy. Believe me." I muttered the last part.

"Come on, Rose. You're telling me you've never thought of him that way? Never? I mean, look at the guy, there's no denying it, he's good looking."

I stared at Albus for a moment, before saying warily, "Al, are you gay for Malfoy?"

"Pshh, no." He said. "Please, I've got a worse reputation with girls than he does."

I thought about it for a moment, then nodded in agreement. This happened to be true. As quickly as Malfoy could go from girlfriend to girlfriend, Albus was always worse. And I don't know if it's even fair to call them girlfriends... more like shagging buddies. Okay, okay that was a little harsh. But I have absolutely no reason to be nice to, or about, Malfoy.

"But, Rose, you never did answer my question." Albus pointed out.

I rolled my eyes. "And what question was that?"

"Have you ever thought of Scorpius as... you know..." he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ew, gross!" I said. "And I did tell you, definitely no!"

"Okay, fine. I guess I just meant do you find him attractive?"

I thought about it, and decided that yes, I did. But was I going to admit that to Al? Well, he would know if I was lying, and I just never lie to Al in the first place. "Well, sure. I mean I'm not blind. I know a good looking guy when I see one." I said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Thank you for your honesty." He said, and stood up.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked.

"To talk to Scorpius." He said, and winked at me.

"Oh, come on, Al. You're not seriously going to tell him what I just said right? I mean... please don't!" I was begging. I never beg. What the hell? Why do I care if Scorpius knows I think he's good looking? He probably already knows he's gorgeous, I mean, half the female population at Hogwarts would most likely be with him in a heartbeat if he asked them. So what did it matter if he knew that one more person thought he was good looking? Oh I don't know anymore.

Albus chuckled "Relax, cuz, I'm just going to hang out with him. No biggie. Remember, he's my best friend, I haven't seen him all summer. So I thought it'd be nice and go hang out with him. Of course, you're welcome to join, I mean, since we both know you're harboring the desire to be with him and-"

"Oh, don't be crude, Al." I snapped. I'd had enough of his lip. "Fine, ditch me, go hang out with you're boyfriend, see if I care."

He just rolled his eyes. "Don't be dramatic, Rosie. Go hang out with Jackie. You'll be fine, I promise." And with that he left.

I sat there, alone in the compartment for a moment, thinking. About nothing, really. Just everything that Albus had said. Well, he didn't know what he was talking about. But I realized that maybe I should try being a little nicer to Scorpius. I mean, he was Albus' best friend. And Al was my best friend. So it would help if we could all get along. And I guess after everything Albus had told me about Scorpius, he didn't seem like such a bad guy. I mean, if he could just stop acting like a jerk to me, then I could stand to be in his presence.

I sighed, and realized I was still sitting by myself in the compartment. I decided I would take Al's advice and go find my best girl friend, Jackie. Maybe she would have some thoughts on the subject. Although why I suddenly gave a rats arse about Scorpius Malfoy, I still didn't know.

**A/N:** Okay so this is my first ever attempt at a Rose/Scorpius fic, but I've been reading a lot of them lately, and I've found I really do love them together. Okay, so please, since I'm not really sure if I'm doing the two justice, please review! And tell me what you think. Please be honest, but in a nice way. You know, constructive criticism. It would really help and I would really appreciate it!! Oh and just letting you know I am horrible at coming up with story titles, so I got the title for this from a song by Valencia. GREAT song you should all go look it up! Haha. Okay so thanks for reading guy!! Now, pretty please... REVIEW!!


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two._

I walked down the train trying to find the compartment that my friend, Jackie Thomas, was in. She would most likely be sitting with my cousin Lily, and Lily's boyfriend, Lorcan Scamander. The four of us were all very good friends. Jackie and I met our first year at Hogwarts, and became fast friends. And, of course, I'd known Lily her whole life, being that she was my Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's youngest child. And Lorcan and his family had been friends with my family since before I was born. And I like to say it was I who got Lily and Lorcan together. Because he was in my year and Lily was two years below us. So without me being such good friends with both of them, they might never have gotten together. Or so I like to think, but that's not really the point.

So anyway I continued walking, trying to find them. But apparently we were on complete opposite sides of the train from each other because I had walked about halfway down the train and still couldn't find them. I was coming up on the last few compartments, the ones nobody really wants to sit in because they're near the bathrooms, and was thinking they had to be in one of them.

I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going, and I walked right into someone who was exiting the bathroom. I squeaked and nearly fell over, but this person prevented me from falling. He (I knew it was a boy because of the strong arms that held me up, and the muscular chest I fell into) wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me into him so that I wouldn't fall.

I looked up to see who it was, and realized it was Scorpius Malfoy. Ah, just my luck. Of course I would have to literally run into him and make a complete arse of myself right in front of him. But who cares what he thought of me, right?

I was about to make some snarky comment at him. But then I stopped myself and realized that I'd promised to at least try to be a little nicer to Malfoy, after everything Albus had told me. So instead, I just stood up straight, forced his arms off of me, and took a step back saying, "Oh, hello there, Ma- um... Scorpius."

He did nothing to hide his surprise at my new attitude towards him. His mouth was open, slightly, and his eyes were wide. He seemed to collect himself after a minute or so, and said, "What, no rude comment, or snide remark towards me, Weasley?"

Now I was getting pissed. I was throwing him a line, trying to be nice to him, just giving him a chance. And he had to go and be a jerk to me! I knew I shouldn't have bought Albus' story. Scorpius Malfoy just _was_ a jerk and a bad guy! Why did I even try?

I was ready to go all crazy bitch girl on his arse, when I realized that he probably just wasn't used to it. Me being nice to him, I mean. It probably just threw him off a little. So I would give him another chance. "Nope, not today." I said, forcing a smile at him. I'm sure it looked more like a grimace.

He eyed me skeptically. "What do you mean not today? Just an hour ago you were being your usual self towards me..." He smirked.

I 'humphed' in annoyance, and said, "Look, Malfoy, I just wanted to say sorry for running into you, okay?"

His smirk grew in confidence. "Ah now we're getting somewhere. You're calling me Malfoy again."

"You know, you're making it kind of difficult for me to be nice to you." I said.

"Now, Weasley. Why would you be nice to me?" He asked, crossing his arms across his chest, and continuing to smirk at me like the jerk he is.

"Well, I've finally decided to listen to Albus and try to get along with you, but no, you have to go and be... well yourself and ruin it! Well you know what? It's not longer my fault that we don't get along. I tried. And I will tell Albus that. Now it's your turn to hear him bitch about how we should be friends, because I'm done!" I screamed at him, throwing my hands up.

"How nice of you, Weasley, to try to put up with me for you're cousin." He sneered at me. I could tell he was now angry. "I can see you have no real interest it getting to know me, or actually being my friend. So I don't see why you bother, even for you're dear cousin. Besides, why would I want to be friends with someone like you anyway."

And we were right back to where we started. "Piss off, Malfoy." I spat at him.

"Gladly." He muttered, before stepping around me and continuing on his way back to his compartment, where I realized he was probably sitting with Albus.

I stood there for a moment before I realized why I was there in the first place. I was trying to find Jackie, Lily and Lorcan. I ended up not having to look much longer because the next compartment I cam to had my best friends sitting it it.

"Hey, Rose. What took so long? I would have thought the prefects meeting would have ended a while ago." Jackie said as soon as I walked into the compartment.

"I don't want to think about it..." I muttered, sitting down next to Jackie and across from my cousin, Lily and her boyfriend, Lorcan.

"Ah." Lily said, knowingly, "Something with Scorpius Malfoy, am I right?"

Don't ask me how that girl always knows, but, somehow, she just does. I didn't even try denying it. I just nodded, and told them the whole story, starting with the prefects meeting, all the way to what just happened with me and Malfoy. The three of them sat there listening to me rant for god only knows how long about Scorpius.

When I was done, none of them said anything. So I just said, "Like, I don't even know why I tried. I mean, of course it was for Al, but why is he even friends with Malfoy in the first place?" I asked, even though everyone in the compartment, including me, now knew how they came to be friends.

And Lily pointed that out. "Well, now we know why Al is friends with him. And it kinda makes sense." I just grunted and didn't say anything. She continued. "And as for Scorpius," I glared at her for using his first name, because, in my opinion, he didn't deserve that from any of us, "he probably just thought you didn't actually care about him, or even like him, so he didn't want you to be nice to him out of pity. Cause he's not the kind of guy to like that or put up with that."

It kind of made sense, but I said, "What does that mean?"

Lily sighed. "You were kind of rude to just say the only reason you were giving him a chance was because of Al. He doesn't want a pity friendship from you, he wants a real friendship. I mean, face it, Rose, he's been trying to be your friend from the beginning."

I snorted. She had to be kidding. "He has not. He said he wouldn't want to be friends with me just before. Besides, he's always hated me."

But then Jackie interrupted. "No, you've always hated him. He's been trying for years, but you've never let him."

"Ugh! Why does everyone think it's my fault we aren't friends?" I said, annoyed. Although I just didn't want to admit that they were right. I'd always kept Malfoy at arms length, no matter how hard he's tried to be my friend. I guess he finally just gave up one day, and started being as mean to me as I had been to him.

Lorcan said in a typical, blunt, guy manner, "Because it is you're fault." Lily, Jackie and I glared at him. "What, not helping?"

Lily just shook her head at her boyfriend, and said to me, "Look, just don't let Scorpius get to you. Continue trying to be nice to him, and even if he acts like he did just before, which I'm sure he just did out of habit and because he was shocked, just ignore it and keep it up. It would mean a lot to Albus, and I know it would mean a lot to Scorpius."

Again, I snorted. "It would not. Why do you guys say that? It's not like he actually thinks of me as a potential friend. He just sees me as Al's cousin and best friend who he can pick on."

Jackie, Lily and Lorcan all looked at each other, and Jackie said, "You just keep telling yourself that." I was about to protest when she said, "Come on, we're almost at Hogwarts, we should get our robes on."

I sighed in defeat. I guess they were right, I had been at least slightly rude in saying the only reason I was giving him a chance was because of Al. I just had to keep trying with him. And I would. I don't know why I suddenly cared so much, all I knew was that it was what I was going to do... what I had to do.

* * *

I was sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall of Hogwarts after just arriving at school. I was waiting for Albus to come, I really wanted to talk to him about Scorpius. And I don't know where this whole suddenly calling him by his first name thing came from either. I just knew that things were rapidly changing as far as Scorpius and I were concerned.

I saw the two of them (Al and Scorpius) enter the Great Hall, finally. They seemed to say goodbye to each other, because Scorpius had to go sit at the Slytherin table (well, he _was_ a Malfoy, after all), and Albus with me at the Gryffindor table. And sure enough, Al immediately came over and sat down next to me.

He looked at me skeptically and said, "Hey, Rosie."

I hit my head on the table, saying, "Ugh, Scorpius told you what happened didn't he?" I looked up in time to see him nod. "Well? What do you want to say to me?"

He thought about it for a moment. "Well, you're calling him something other than Malfoy now, which is a step in the right direction." I smacked him, and he laughed, "Alright, alright. I really do appreciate you trying, Rose. It's just... you could at least give him more than five seconds to get used to you're new attitude towards him before you blow up at him."

"So, once again, its all my fault?" I asked, bitterly.

He shook his head. "You didn't let me finish." I gestured for him to continue. "I did, however, ask him to be a little nicer next time."

I smiled. "Thank you. I really appreciate it."

"Now I have a question for you, Rosie." Albus said, smirking.

"Ask away." I said warily. That smirk, it scared me.

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Whatever do you mean?" I asked, pretending I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Well, at the prefects meeting, you wanted nothing to do with Scorpius. And then you're suddenly trying to be nice to him? Giving him a chance?"

I blushed. Wait... why the hell did I blush? I don't know.... But I just said, "Well, I don't know. I guess just what you said really got to me. That I shouldn't judge him for who I think he is. And I'm really just doing it for you." While this was true, I knew it wasn't the whole reason behind my new attitude. I just didn't know what the other part of the reason was. There was more to this whole thing than just doing it for Albus.

Al looked at me for a moment then said, "Okay, fair enough."

The sorting started at that point, so Al and I had to stop talking for the moment. Then after the Headmistress made her little beginning of term speech and the food appeared, Al and I continued talking. Only this time not about me and Scorpius.

"So," Al said in between bites of food. He was a pig, really. It was quite disgusting. "How's Jackie?"

I rolled my eyes. "You could ask her yourself, you know." I pointed out.

"I guess I could, but that takes the fun out of everything." He said grinning at me. I had to try my hardest not to vomit, because he had smiled with food still in his mouth.

You see, Albus finally realized that he had it bad for Jackie. But Jackie wasn't the 'One Night Stand' kind of girl. And Al was that kind of guy. But, even though he'd thought her good looking for some time, Albus finally realized that Jackie was the one girl he wanted for more than just a quick shag.

I sighed and said, "She's fine."

"Good to know." He replied.

"You know," I said, "If you really want Jackie you could at least act like you like her. You know, stop shagging every girl that so much as looks at you, and actually have a conversation with Jackie."

He groaned. "It's not that simple, Rosie."

I turned to him and said, "But it is! Gosh, Al, if you could just stop thinking with your dick for a second you would realize that." It kind of annoyed me that he would talk about how much he liked Jackie, then totally ignore her and be all over other girls.

"Rose..." he started. But I wouldn't let him finish.

"Look, I have no more to say on the subject if you're not going to listen to me." I said, firmly.

"You're right..." he muttered, I could tell rather reluctantly. "Fine, I won't bring it... well, her... up anymore." Then he smirked and said, "Besides, you'd much rather talk about Scorpius, am I right?"

"I thought we were done discussing him." I pointed out.

"Well, I still think there's something going on there that you're not telling me about." He said.

"Believe me, I would tell you if there was." I said. And I realized I kind of wanted there to be more to tell. Whoa. Were did that come from? "Not that there is... or that I want there to be... or that there ever will be!" I added hastily.

Albus gave me a confused look, and I was grateful that Albus was... well, himself... being not very observant, or good at reading people.

The feast ended, and we went to the Gryffindor common room together. We were quickly joined by Jackie and Lily (not Lorcan because he was a Ravenclaw). Albus went to the boys dorms, claiming to be exhausted. Jackie, Lily and I stayed down in the common room to talk for a little bit.

"So... um... Al... um...how is he?" Jackie asked awkwardly. The thing about Jackie is she is extremely shy, at first, and especially about guys. Sure she'd had boyfriends. But she was insanely shy about it. But I knew she liked Al too. It was cute really. But I felt horrible because of Al's reputation and all that.

I smiled and said. "He's good." I paused for a moment while she nodded. "He mentioned you, you know?" I said.

She looked slightly more happy about this, but she was usually very good at hiding her emotions. But I'd known her long enough to be able to read her facial expressions. It was understood thought that I wouldn't mention the fact that she liked my cousin. And, of course, I would definitely never mention it to him.

"So..." Lily asked, smirking slightly. "How are you and Scorpius?" Lily was the confident one out of us three. With everyone, really. She wasn't shy about anything. Complete opposite of Jackie. And I guess I just fell somewhere in between the two of them.

Once again I felt myself blushing at the mention of his name. What the hell was going on with me? "I don't know. Haven't talked to him since our little spat on the train." The both nodded, but shared a smile, as if sharing some inside joke I wasn't apart of. "What" I asked, slightly worried.

"Nothing, nothing..." they both muttered. I decided I was too tired to bug them about it now.

Instead I asked how Lily and Lorcan were doing. And we talked about that for a little while. Then we decided we should go to bed. We started classes the next day, and it was getting late.

As I was falling asleep, I realized I needed to talk to, and apologize to, Scorpius. I knew we would have some of our classes together, so I would talk to him then. I don't know why that boy suddenly always seemed to be on my mind. But I did fall asleep with him in my mind.

**A/N:** Well, I finished!!! And I only got one review for the first chapter, but oh well. I did get one alert and two favorites though, which is nice, but I'd really love reviews guys!! So please REVIEW!! Thanks. I hope you enjoyed! I've found I really love writing this story and I have so many ideas, so I'm excited!! So just tell me what you think!! I will try to have the next chapter up really soon!!!


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three._

I woke up that morning and nearly fell out of my bed. My alarm had gone off and startled me. But more important than me falling out of bed, waking up had taken me out of a particularly good dream. I don't remember what the dream was about, or who was in it, but I felt extremely happy for some reason. I just shook my head and got out of bed. I always seem to forget the good dreams I have. It can be rather annoying at times.

I realized it was the first day of classes, and I had to admit, like the loser I am, I was excited. I quickly got ready, and then had to wake up Jackie. I shuttered at the thought. This would be hell, I thought. Now you might be wondering why I was dreading the seemingly simple task of waking up my best friend. Well, you see, it's not as easy as one might think.

"Jackie..." I said, quietly, in here ear. "Time to wake up. First day of classes."

"Ughhh...." She said, her voice muffled by her pillow.

I gently placed my hand on her shoulder and shook her lightly. "Come on, Jackie, you gotta get up."

She slapped my hand away, rather violently, actually. I knew it was only downhill from here.

I put my hands on my hips, and said, "Jacquelyn Mae Thomas, you will get out of bed right now!"

She reached over to the little table that was next to her bed and grabbed the first thing her fingers touched, which happened to be a rather large book. And she chucked it right at me.

Luckily I had been prepared. I had my wand and was able to charm the book to slow down enough that I could safely catch it.

I sighed. Everyone else was up and already going down to breakfast. So I was left to do this all by myself. I had tried everything, this was the last resort. I lowered my head so it was right at her ear. And I screamed at the top of my lungs, "GET UP!"

She shot out of bed, and screeched. I smirked when she finally stopped and looked up at me rather annoyed. "Oh, good. You're up." I said.

She glared. "Now was that necessary? I was getting up."

I snorted. "You were not. Therefore, it was absolutely necessary."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Just wait for me while I get ready, okay?"

I nodded, and sat down on the edge of my bed waiting for her to get ready. Even though it took a lot to wake Jackie up, once she was up, she was up, and she could get ready rather quickly. So I only had to wait about 10 minutes while she got ready.

She finally turned to me, smiling, and said, "Okay, lets go!"

We walked down to the common room, and saw Albus and Lily waiting for us. By now they were used to the fact that Jackie was a late riser.

We all went down to breakfast together. And I was having a good morning until it hit me. I was watching one of the professors walking down the table handing out schedules, and I remembered Scorpius. And that I had to apologize to him, and the sooner I did that, the better. I looked up and across the hall to the Slytherin table, and saw him laughing with a couple of friends. I subconsciously blushed.

I didn't realize that I had been blushing or staring until Lily said, "Hello? Earth to Rose, is anyone there?"

I shook my head, and turned to her. "Oh, um... sorry about that. What's up?"

She smirked at me and said, "What are you staring at the Slytherin table for?"

Crap. She'd noticed. "Oh, you know. No reason really. I was just... staring off into space."

She nodded, "Right, right..." I could tell she didn't believe my store one bit.

Finally the professor came and handed me my schedule. I looked it over, and saw I had double Potions with the Slytherins first thing that morning. Great. I could apologize to Scorpius then.

I thought I had plenty of time to prepare what I was going to say in my apology to Scorpius, but then the guy had to come over to the Gryffindor table to talk to Albus. Shit. I still didn't know what I was going to say!

"Hey guys." He said as he sat down across from me and next to Albus. Once again I blushed. I have no idea what had gotten into me. But I realized it didn't matter, I had to do something, and soon.

Everyone said hello back to him... except for me. I was sitting in my thoughts, still trying to figure out what I was going to do, when I heard someone clear his throat, and then under the table Albus kicked me. I jumped and realized I was being rather rude.

Scorpius was looking right at me when I looked up at him. "Oh! Um... hello, Scorpius." And I, being the pathetic, awkward loser that I am, lifted my hand and gave him a little wave.

Next to me, Jackie snorted, and Lily outright laughed at me. I turned my head to look at them, glaring. They shut up immediately.

I turned back to look at Scorpius to see his reaction. Of course he had a slight smirk on his face, but for some reason I knew it wasn't a mean one, or a mocking one. Just him being himself, I guess.

"Hello." He said, and I could tell he was trying not to laugh at me. But then he, obviously making fun of me, waved.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Scorpius, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked, trying not to let my voice show how much I was _hating_ having to do this.

He nodded, and stood up. I followed his actions, and together we walked out of the Great Hall. Without even really thinking about it, together we walked to the nearest empty room. He walked in and, like the gentleman I'm sure he was raised to be, held the door open for me as I entered the room. I walked to the far end of the room while he closed the door.

It wasn't until I turned around to see Scorpius sauntering over to me that I realized we were all alone together in a dark empty class room. I had no idea why this situation made my stomach do back flips, and caused me to start feeling light headed. But it did.

Once he was only a foot or so in front of me, Scorpius said, "So what did you want to talk about, Rose?"

I had been looking down, but the instant he called me by my first name, I looked up. And straight into his eyes. That was the first time I realized how... nice they were. Don't ask me why I was noticing them or even thinking about the fact that they were a nice set of eyes, but for some strange reason, I was.

"Um..." I said, and I had to think about what he'd said and why I had brought him here in the first place. Then I remembered. "Right, to apologize." I said.

He just stood there. Then said, "Apologize for what?"

I swallowed, then became self conscience, thinking that he'd heard me. But I continued to look at him as I said, "For my behavior and attitude toward you yesterday."

He nodded his head very slowly. I didn't know what this meant so I just started talking. "Well, you know, I was kind of rude to you. I didn't even give you a chance to get used to the fact that I wasn't being a bitch to you. And then I said all that stuff about only being nice to you for Albus, but that's really not true. I do want to get to know you, and I feel horrible because I realize it really is my fault that we don't get along, like everyone's been telling me. And-"

"Rose, Rose, calm down." He said, finally shutting me up. I felt myself starting to blush. AGAIN. I didn't know what had gotten into me. But I couldn't spend too much time wondering about this again, because Scorpius continued, saying, "It's okay. I get it. And I could have been a little nicer to you, not just yesterday, but always. So I apologize for that. But I also don't think this is going to happen quickly or effortlessly." I gave him a questioning look. "Being friends I mean."

I nodded. He was right, of course. "Yeah. It might take a little while..." I said quietly.

"But we'll give it a try, right?" He said

"Yes. Definitely." I said almost immediately.

And I swear for a second, he was smiling. Like a real smile, not a smirk, but a smile. But it was gone almost as soon as I saw it.

"Yes, well, we should get going. Classes are starting and all..." He said, very serious once more.

I just nodded, and started walking towards the door or the room we were in. Then I heard him call out after me, "Wait."

I turned around, wondering what he could possibly want. "Yes?"

He looked at me, then smirked, "Don't you have Potions with me now?"

I nodded slowly, realizing that he was right. I did have Potions first with him today. "Yeah, we do have Potions together, I guess you're right."

His smirk grew slightly in confidence. "Well, then I don't see why we shouldn't walk there together. I mean, we _are_ trying to get along now, and be friends, are we not?" I nodded again. "So why not start now?"

For some reason this made me kind of happy that he wanted to walk with me to class. So I tried to give him a genuine smile (which I realized wasn't too hard, for some reason) and said, "Okay, sure. Let's go."

Again, he held the door open for me as I exited the room, and followed me out close behind. Together, we walked down to the dungeons, in silence, but it wasn't exactly an awkward one. Sort of comfortable. And every so often his arm would brush against mine, because we were walking pretty much right next to each other. This, too, made me blush, for whatever reason.

Once we reached the classroom, we realized that we were just barely on time. I guess neither Scorpius or I realized how long our little talk had been. But when we walked into the room, everyone else was already there. And partnered up at the tables. I was happy to see that even Jackie and Albus were sitting together. This must mean something good, right? But on the other hand, there was only one other table left, and, of course, only one other person to be my partner. Yup, Scorpius.

I turned to look at him, still standing next to me, just as he turned his head to look at me. I guess he'd realized the same things I had, and he said, "Well, shall we?" And he walked over to the table, pulling out my chair for me. I realized that he was very formal and polite, obviously raised extremely differently from my entire family. But I also realized I sort of liked something about his behavior.

I sat down in the seat he had offered me, and said, "Thank you, Scorpius." He then sat down in the other seat at our table, the seat next to mine.

Thankfully, our table was directly behind Albus and Jackie's table, so Jackie was sitting right in front of me. She quickly turned around to talk to me, as did Albus but to talk to Scorpius.

"What happened?" She whispered.

I shrugged, saying, "Not much." She frowned, so I said, "I'll tell you in more detail later, okay? As long as _you_ promise to tell me what happened with you." She gave me a questioning look, but then started blushing when I nodded my head between her and Albus. She nodded in reply and turned around. At that point the professor came in and class started.

Now usually I am very good at Potions. But that day I was doing _horribly_. I kept getting... distracted. Well, I mean what was I supposed to do, with Scorpius so close to me, and how occasionally his knee would just accidentally bump against mine, or he would reach for something at the same time I did, making it inevitable that our hands touch. What's a girl supposed to do, am I right?

Why was I suddenly getting all... pathetic around him? What had changed in the past two days? Everything I did suddenly seemed moronic, idiotic, and just plain stupid. Especially when I was around Scorpius. Everything I said, everything I did... out of no where I was insecure and watching every little thing I did or said. I just wanted to know what had happened to me all of a sudden. Cause I had no idea and it was quite annoying, to say the least.

I decided to go to Jackie and Lily about it. They would understand, probably have an answer, and know how to fix it, all while not judging me in the slightest. I knew I could trust them completely. So during our lunch break, I asked them if they wanted to go down to the kitchens to get food instead of going to the Great Hall. I told them I needed to talk about something, and they totally understood, and agreed.

Once I explained everything that had happened in the last two days, and how I was feeling all of a sudden, they both just sat in silence for a moment.

"Well?" I asked, impatiently. "What's wrong with me? What changed? What do I do?" I desperately needed to know, and soon.

The two looked at each other apprehensively before Lily said, "Well, I know you probably don't want to hear this, but it sounds like you like Scorpius."

My eyes widened, and I stared at her for a moment. Then I shut my eyes, hard, before opening them and turning my attention to Jackie, saying, "I refuse to except that as a valid response. You're turn. What do you think?"

"Well..." Jackie said, quietly, looking wary, "I agree with Lily."

I looked back and forth between the two of them. "You guys can't be serious."

"Look, just think about it." Lily said. "You used to hate the guy, couldn't stand him. Now all of a sudden you guys are starting to get along, right?" I nodded, thinking about it carefully. She continued, "And not only that but it was sort of your decision to be nice and get to know him, which, don't get me wrong, is a great thing. But also, the way you say you're feeling around him. You say you're blushing more, feeling light headed, and you can't focus on anything. Well doesn't that sound like how someone would feel if they liked someone else?"

I continued nodding slowly, then said, "Yes that does sound like that... if it were any two other people in the world! This is me, Rose Weasley, and Scorpius Malfoy we're talking about. It just doesn't make sense. It doesn't work like that."

Jackie shrugged, "You never know, I mean you can't really help who you're attracted to."

Then, out of no where, I started laughing. Like, hysterically. For two minutes straight. Lily and Jackie just sat there, looking concerned, while I laughed my ass off. "You guys... you guys are funny!" I finally choked out between laughter. "Really, it's great! Me? And Scorpius?" And again I can't speak because I'm laughing so hard.

"Rose?" Jackie said. "Rose, we're being totally serious."

That got me to shut up. Because I could tell that she was right. They _actually_ believed that I, Rose Weasley, liked him, Scorpius Malfoy! What was the world coming to? This was just too much.

"Well, if you guys are being serious, then I guess I'm just wondering what the hell is wrong with you two?" I said. I was getting slightly annoyed and angry with them.

"Rose..." Lily said, "Look, it's no big deal. Sure we think it, but if you say you don't like him, then we totally believe you."

"Yeah, whatever you say, we trust you, and believe you." Jackie added.

I looked at them skeptically. "Fine. So no more talk of me and Scorpius? Or me liking him?" They both nodded quickly. Part of me knew that they were just trying to avoid an argument, but I didn't really care. If this would get them to shut up about it, that was fine with me. "Okay." Then I remembered I'd wanted to talk to Jackie, so I turned to her, smirking, and said, "So, what was going on with you and a certain cousin of mine in Potions this morning?"

I saw her cheeks turn slightly red as she replied, "Nothing really. It's just when you and Scorpius left together, Albus and I sort of just ended up walking to Potions together, then sitting together cause you guys weren't there yet, and it would have been awkward to just separate and sit at different tables, you know? And besides we were just sort of talking and we didn't even realize we'd sat down at the same table until you and Scorpius walked in. So I guess it just sort of worked out that way." But by the end of this, she was totally smiling, looking extremely happy about this arrangement.

"Okay, if it's as innocent as you say..." I said, but of course, I was smirking and my voice was heavy with sarcasm. And Lily seemed to be thinking the same as me. Something was definitely going to happen between Al and Jackie. Maybe even soon, if Al could get his head out of his ass.

We continued talking like the best girl friends we were until we had to get back to class. I realized as I was heading to Charms that for once Jackie and Lily hadn't been able to help my situation at all. Because as I walked down the corridor, Scorpius passed me, and waved at me. And when he did this I felt my stomach do flips again. Of course I waved back, thinking, _"I am so screwed."_

**A/N:** Okay so sorry for the slight delay in posting this chapter, but I just got caught up on midterms, then I got sick for a while, and I just didn't get a chance to update, so I apologize. But all together, not too horrible compared to my usual delays in updating, which is sad, I know, but I'm trying to get better with it. It's a process. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for those of you who reviewed! And I hope all of you, and maybe even more people than last time, will review this chapter! I'd really appreciate it! So thanks for reading, I'll try to have more up ASAP. And remember to REVIEW! Thanks so much guys!


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four._

I sighed as I plopped into my seat in Potions. I'd forgotten just how stressful the first week of classes could be, not to mention now that I was a sixth year it seemed to have gotten even worse.

"Something wrong?" Scorpius asked, looking up from his book.

Scorpius and I had been working on our friendship. We found it to be surprisingly easy to be in each others presence now. Well at least that's what I thought. Who knows what Scorpius could be thinking? For all I knew he could have been plotting my murder at that very moment.

I pulled the appropriate books out of my bag before replying. "Eh, just stressed. You know, classes, sixth year, basically all that."

"Ah." He said nodding. "Got it. I know what you mean, although I must admit, I am quite surprised..."

I looked at him quizzically. "Why? What do you mean?"

He smirked before saying, "Well I mean, Little Miss Perfect Student is stressed out about school? Can't handle it can you?"

I smacked him as hard as I could, but still he just laughed. "Shut up." I said, although even I was trying to suppress a smile.

"Calm down, Rose, I'm just kidding."

I felt my heart do flips in my chest when he said my name, like it had been doing for the last week or so we'd been friends. Sorta.

"I know. It's just... well I guess that's not the only thing that's bothering me..."

He looked at me and said, "Okay what else than?"

But of course I couldn't tell him, seeing as it was mostly... well... him. So I just said, "Never mind, don't want to bother you with my stupid problems."

He looked like he was about to insist I tell him, but thankfully, at that moment the professor entered the room and class started.

The other part of what was bothering me was, of course, Scorpius. And our friendship. And, well, the feelings that I might have for him.

I mean sure he could still be the worlds most arrogant jerk. But I don't know, just getting to know him, there was something about him that, well, just made me go crazy. I don't know what it was. All I knew was that every time I saw him, I couldn't take my eyes off of him. Every time he talked to me, or said my name, like before, my heart would run wild. And every time he touched me, even though the majority of the time it was absolutely accidental, I thought my head would explode. And every time he looked at me with those gorgeous silver gray eyes of his, I felt myself melt. I have never experienced any of these things before leading me to one conclusion. I had a thing for Scorpius Malfoy.

THERE! I said it! Happy? Well I'm not... I don't know what I should do. I mean there's definitely no way in HELL he'd ever reciprocate the feelings, so telling him or doing something was out of the question. And I definitely could NOT tell ANYONE. So my only option was to keep it to myself and hope it would go away.

But, hell, even I could tell they wouldn't be going away anytime soon.

So I would just have to live with it.

I was brought out of my thoughts about the boy sitting next to me by another classmate of mine, a Slytherin, no less, Ashton Reynolds, coming to our table to, I assumed, talk to Scorpius.

So it took me a second to realize that he had looked right at me, and said, "Hey, Rose."

I blinked a few times, realizing that he was addressing me, not one of his good friends, which would be Scorpius.

"Oh! Um... hi." It sounded more like a question. Never in my life had I spoken to Ashton, although I'd admired him from afar, like most of the girls in Hogwarts did.

At first I didn't really notice how closely Scorpius was watching this exchange between Ashton and me. But, when I glanced over at him, his eyes were slits, and he was looking back and forth between us. I didn't know what his problem was. Ashton was his friend. Not to mention I was sorta taken aback by his acknowledging me, seeing as he was one of the best looking guys in Hogwarts. I mean, come on, the guy was very tall, with dirty blond hair, and gorgeous green eyes. Who could not like him? So for the moment I didn't really care about Scorpius (which was new for me, seeing as I ALWAYS seemed to care about Scorpius lately).

He put his hands on the table, right by my hands which were resting there. I blushed, and looked up at him. "So I just wanted to say hi, welcome back, and all that." He said.

I have to admit, I was slightly confused. "Um... thanks?"

He smirked. "Well I mean, I've just been thinking, it's such a shame we aren't better friends don't you agree?"

"I guess..." I wasn't exactly sure where he was heading with this.

"So, why don't we start now? Because I know I would definitely like to get to know you better, Rose."

Again, I blushed. "O-okay..." I managed to force out. I couldn't believe I was getting this attention from Ashton. Ashton Reynolds! Any girl would LOVE to be in my shoes right now.

"So, I guess I'll catch you around, if that's okay." I nodded, letting him know that, yes, it was absolutely okay by me. "Great," he said. "See you later than..." As he was about to walk away he turned his had to the person sitting next to me, nodded and said, "Scorpius."

Scorpius just grunted in reply. I had sort of forgotten that he had been sitting there the entire time. Which surprised me a lot. Like I said, I always seemed aware of Scorpius' presence lately. But the second Ashton walked away, and I turned to Scorpius, and looked into his eyes, and I was melting again. Even though his eyes didn't look like liquid silver as they usually did. Now they looked hard. Like he was angry. I didn't have the slightest clue as to what could be bothering him.

"Scorpius? What's wrong?" I asked.

He continued to glare at me, for whatever reason, and said, "Nothing..." But I knew he was lying.

I smiled lightly, and said, "Come on, you can tell me."

He just shook his head and said, "I'd just watch Reynolds if I were you..."

I tilted my head to the side slightly in confusion. "I thought you guys were friends."

He nodded. "Yeah were friends, which is why I know him. I know him well. And like I said, just watch him. You never know what he could be thinking or what he's planning on doing..."

I was still confused. "What do you mean? Why should I have to worry? What's that got to do with me. He was just saying hello."

He shook his head, "You're so naïve, Rose."

I frowned. "Why? What did I do?"

He turned his whole body so he was completely facing me now. "Look, just listen to me, I know him, and I know why he was talking to you, and I don't want him to do anything to you."

"So are you... worried? About me, I mean?"

He scoffed, and turned back. "No."

Now I was getting annoyed. "Then why bother? Look I can take care of myself, I don't need you're help, and quite frankly I don't want it. No one asked you."

"Well excuse me." He muttered, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

For the rest of class we just sat in awkward silence, ignoring each other. I couldn't wait to get out of there, so the second the professor dismissed us, I was out of there, not even glancing at Scorpius.

Finally it was lunch, so I went to the Gryffindor table and sat down waiting for my friends.

"Hey, Rosie." Albus said as he slid into the seat next to me. Jackie, who had come in with him sat across from me. Albus and Jackie had been spending a lot of time together lately. And I was extremely happy. As far as I knew, Al hadn't had a girlfriend yet this year (which had to be some kind of record for him) and he seemed to be serious about Jackie. And of course I was happy for both of them because I know they had both wanted it for some time.

"Hey guys." I was still slightly pissed about what had happened with me and Scorpius. But I didn't want to bring it up just yet.

When Lily finally came, I decided I couldn't take it any longer. "Albus, what the HELL is wrong with you're best friend?"

My three friends all looked at each other, obviously knowing who I was talking about. I waited patiently for Al to answer.

Finally he said, "Um, well, I don't know, what happened?"

I sighed, and said, "Well we were sitting in Potions, and then Ashton Reynolds comes to our table to talk to me an-"

But Jackie and Lily interrupted. "Ashton Reynolds?!"

"Oh wow, Rose!" Lily said.

"Man, he is HOT." Jackie said. Albus had a weird expression on his face after her outburst. Jackie blushed and said, "Um... I mean... yeah, he's alright..." I had to try my hardest not to laugh. Jackie and Al were so cute.

"But anyway, back to the story Rose!" Lily said.

So I continued and explained everything that had happened from Ashton appearing to my disagreement with Scorpius.

"He's just trying to be nice, Rose." Albus said once I'd finished. "I mean, you guys are good friends now, right? And he thinks he's showing he cares."

"OR." Lily butted it. "He likes you, and he's jealous."

That thought had never occurred to me.

But it couldn't be true. And besides I couldn't admit my new found feelings for Scorpius to Lily, Jackie, and especially not Albus. So I just said, "No. Definitely not."

"Good." Muttered Al. "Otherwise I'd have to kick his-"

"Shut up, Al." The three of us said in unison.

"What? I'm supposed to act like that, I'm her cousin." We all just ignored him.

"Well maybe I'll just go talk to him about it later..." I said. I didn't want to ruin our friendship, seeing as it was just starting. And besides even if I knew he didn't care at all about me, I without a doubt cared a lot about him, and I wanted everything to be okay.

But, of course, the one time I really needed to find and talk to him, Scorpius was nowhere to be found. I searched all day, but nothing. He seemed to be avoiding me, for whatever reason. I was getting a little pissed at that point. Was he really that mad that he had to go avoid me, ignore me? Seriously. It was stupid. To say the least.

So after dinner (which I noticed Scorpius did not attend that night) I went to the Slytherin dorms, and waited for someone to either enter or exit the common room so that I could ask them to go get Scorpius for me.

And as luck would have it, the next Slytherin I saw happened to be none other than Ashton Reynolds. Wow. He really WAS hot. I thought this as he smiled at me, and sauntered over to where I was standing.

"Hey, Rose." He said, in that silky smooth, deep, sexy voice of his. "I was hoping I'd see you again soon."

I blushed. "Well I'm glad I found you, I was actually going to a-" But he cut me off. I was about to ask him to go find Scorpius form me, but he wouldn't let me get it out.

"So... Rose...." he smirked. "I don't know, there's just something about you that... interests me."

Again, I was blushing. I didn't know what to say, so I said, "Oh really?" But after I said that, I realized that it sounded like I was coming onto him or something. Because he stepped forward. As an immediate reaction I took a step back, but I hit the wall behind me. Ashton kept getting closer and closer till he was directly in front of me. He put both hands on the wall behind me, sort of caging me in.

"Um... Ashton?" I wasn't exactly sure what I should do.

At that moment though, someone came around the corner, and said, "Reynolds." I recognized that voice. Scorpius.

Finally, Ashton took a step away from me. He turned around and say Scorpius standing there.

"Oh, hey, Malfoy." He smirked.

Scorpius just glared. "What are you doing?"

"Just getting to know you're... _friend_ here, that's all."

"Yeah, well, I need to talk to her for a moment, so if you don't mind...?"

"Ah, got it man." Then Ashton turned back to me. "Well I guess we'll have to finish this up later. See you around, Rose." And with that he entered the Slytherin common room.

I stared at Scorpius with wide eyes. He didn't say a word. He just grabbed me by the wrist, and dragged me into the nearest empty classroom.

"Scorpius... I-"

"Forget it." He said as he closed the door behind us. "I just want to know what you were doing down here, and with Reynolds of all people. Did you come to see him?" He looked pissed, to put it lightly.

"What? No. I was looking for you, of course." His face seemed to lighten up a little, but his eyes still looked hard. "And then he came, and I don't know, just... well you saw."

He nodded. "I told you to watch it with him."

"Oh don't pull that 'I told you so' crap on me, Malfoy." I snapped. It took me a second to realize that I'd called him by his last name, which I hadn't done in over a week now. My eyes widened again, and I said, "I didn't mean that..."

He ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah you did, and it's okay, you're right."

"I am sorry though... I shouldn't have gotten mad..."

"You had ever right to." He said. "But please just trust me when I say Reynolds is no good, especially not for you."

"Oh? Well than what _is_ good for me?" I was getting worked up again.

I didn't realize until it was too late that we were standing nose to nose at this point, almost, but not quite, yelling at each other.

And before I knew it, his lips were on mine. My eyes were still wide open as he kissed me. At first I didn't do anything, but slowly I felt myself letting go of everything and just reacting to this simple, yet incredible kiss.

But almost as soon as it had started, it was over. He pulled away sharply, and turned around so his back was to me. I didn't have words at that point. Had he really just done that?"

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Don't-"

"No, forget it happened, I know that's what you want. And... it's what I want too."

After hearing that, I knew he hadn't meant the kiss at all. As much as I was hoping he had, I knew it meant nothing to him. But unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for me. It had meant everything to me. But I couldn't admit that of course.

Finally he turned around and said, "Look, lets just forget this entire day, the fight, the... well, you know... and just keep being friends. That's what you want right?" He was putting words in my mouth.

I was about to protest, "I..." But then I realized nothing could be done about it. He'd said what he wanted, and that was that. "Yes, that is what I want."

He nodded. "Good." There was an awkward silence for a moment before he said, "We should get to bed. It's getting late." I nodded, not able to say anything. "Goodnight Rose." And with that he left me alone in the classroom.

It took me a few minutes to get myself together enough so that I could walk back to my own dorm. I couldn't let anyone know what had just happened, seeing as Scorpius had made it pretty damn clear that he wanted no one to ever know. So I put on a front, pretending like nothing had happened. And then I went to bed. But all the while I couldn't get that memory out of my head. The memory of his lips on mine, kissing me, as if I actually meant something to him. But I didn't. And I never would. And I would just have to deal with that fact.

**A/N:** Okay sorry for the lack of updating. I've sort of been going through some hard times, personal and family issues and stuff. So I haven't gotten an opportunity to write until now. So I apologize for that. And I personally don't think this chapter is that good, and it kind of ends on a depressing note and it's rather short, so next time I promise something better! But anyway still tell me what you think please! I love hearing your opinions! It literally makes my day when I see I have a review. So please make me a happy person! Haha. Okay thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, and I will try to have the next part up as soon as I possibly can! Bye!


End file.
